Logan and the Mouse
by NeenaD91
Summary: A furry little mouse, makes his presance known in the mansion and now it's up to Logan to catch it. What kind of disaster will this furry little monster cause? Click that button to find out!


Logan and the mouse

Hey there readers! It's my newest x-men addition to my collection and it's only a one-shot sort of deal since I was home sick and decided to keep myself busy. I will be updating on my other stories in a short while but in the mean time I hope a little humor can hold you over. I had fun writing this little number as I hope you have fun reading it, and as always don't forget to send in your reviews!

Setting- Not to sure, there's some characters from X-3 in the story but I didn't make the setting to prominent, just got with the flow.

Pairings- a slight RoLo

Disclaimer- I don't own anything affiliated with X-men. I am but a high-school writer.

……………………………….

It was a gorgeous, beautiful, sun shining day, and the mansion and society seemed to be at ease. Magneto had been quiet for awhile, there were no mutant protests disturbing the peace and all the rebellious mutants seemed to be at a calming lull; things around the world were just peachy.

This of course meant that the X-men where on somewhat of a vacation and weren't really in need to rush off in the middle of the night and suit-up to save a mutant in danger or stop Magneto from one of his maniacal plans to take over man kind. The suits were down in the hanger collecting dust along side the black bird and the danger room hasn't really been put into good use other than the training classes with the students.

Sometimes they found themselves to feel a little bit guilty for this, seeing as if danger did come along they'd be a bit rusty, but it was just so much darn fun to relax and take things easy rather than to be on high alert. For once, their time at Xavier's felt like an actual boarding school.

The kids would go to class on Monday though Friday's with occasional days off in between weeks like regular Public school children, the teachers would lecture and grade just like any other kind of teacher and on the weekends regular outings and activities to place to keep the children occupied and out of trouble just like any other average teenagers their age.

Aside from the daily use of genetically altered powers things around the mansion were on the norm.

But it was one particular Saturday that things were about to be shaken up around the house. Something that would cause a particular uproar and day of distraction for the inhabitants; the first day of mayhem the X-men have seen in a long time.

……………………….

It was a Saturday like no other. The children were bustling about, getting a start on their weekend, the teachers were trying to squeeze that extra our of sleep in and the professor was happy as always to see his students happy.

It was around 10 in the morning and a rather happy weather witch strolled into the kitchen, greeting Jean, Scott and Logan with a smile as she made her way towards the refrigerator. "Good morning!" she said, grabbing a few ingredients to make her breakfast from the chilled pantry before closing it shut.

"Good morning Ororo, had a good sleep?" Scott asked holding the hand of the love of his life while both of them sat at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Fine thank you Scott and what about you?"

"He hasn't got a spec of sleep" Logan cut in, answering for the team leader while smirking from under his morning bottle of beer. "Those two little rabbits were going at it all night long, anyone with ears could hear it and as a matter of fact I think it even made the morning papers in Timbuktu"

The couple in front of the Canadian cage fighter blushed furiously and while Scott frowned at Logan's bluntness, and Jean found a rather interesting bunny to stare at from out the window, hoping it's way long the mansion grounds.

"Smooth move there Mr. Subtlety, way to go on starting a morning conversation" Cyclops sarcastically remarked.

"I know it's a gift of mine" Logan threw back, smirking even further when he saw he agitated the man further by causing him to roll his eyes. Although you could never really _see_ Scott rolling his eyes, you could always tell when he did it because his eyebrows furrowed in a funny way.

"Ok, ok" Storm interrupted, stopping a breakfast brawl before it started. "Must you two turn every simple conversation into a fight? Jeez" she said.

"Don't blame me" Scott said. "Blame him, Logan the eavesdropper"

"Oh c'mon, you think I actually _wanted_ to hear that? Get real Scooter, you know I've got much better things to do with my time then to listen to you make your little girlfriend squeal"

"Then why were you?"

"Well I was _trying_ to get some sleep but that's damn near impossible around this place when you've got hormone ranging teenagers, smacking their lips while canoodling in one room and a married couple screwing their brains out in the other."

"Oh, I did not just hear that" Bobby said to himself as he, Rogue, John, Kitty and Jubilee just entered the kitchen, trying to ignore the previous comment made by their P.E teacher.

"Hey Bobby sweetie" Storm greeted, trying another tactic to stop the breakfast bickering. "Rogue, John, Jubilee, Kitty, how are you guys"

Scattered "good's" and "fine's" were heard from the five teens as they all settled into the kitchen for something to eat.

"Hey Ms. Munroe, aren't I your absolute favorite student of all time in your rather short yet lovely history of teaching?" Bobby asked, beginning his sweet talk to his history teacher like he did every Saturday morning, in hopes of gaining a well cooked breakfast. A very strong emphasis being but on the word well seeing as if he attempted this technique with Dr. Grey he could look forward to a visit to the infirmary the next day from food poisoning.

"Oh, stop trying to butter me up Bobby, what do you guys want today?"

"Pancakes!"

"French toast!"

"Waffles!"

Came scattered replies from each of the students.

"Alright I'm only one person so pick one." Storm said with a giggle.

The five of them huddled for a bit, disusing possible choice amongst one another like game show contestants before Bobby—their spokesman— answered. "Pancakes please" he said and Storm smiled, getting more of the supplies necessary for the rather large meal.

"Pancakes coming right up" she said.

"Well damn Ro', you offer to make breakfast for the pipsqueaks but the rest of us have to fend for ourselves?" Logan interjected, obviously a little jealous that Bobby knew how to work the magic on Ororo better than he did in order to weasel her into doing things for them.

"Logan if I remember correctly I made breakfast for you yesterday"

"It was toast! Anyone with half a brain can make toast" he complained.

"And yet, you didn't have the capacity to do so" Scott interjected and Logan shot him a glare before turning back to Storm.

"That's besides the point, you make breakfast, lunch, dinner and snack for these rugrats all the time"

"Do I detect a hint of the green eyed monster?" she giggled and the Wolverine bunched up his eyebrows in befuddlement, pondering to himself just what she was talking about. Green-eyed monster, just what in Davie Jones was that? He thought they were talking about breakfast not any monster.

"Green eyed monster? Ro' what the hell is a green eyed monster."

Storm only laughed at his confusion, followed by a few snickers from Jean and a chuckle from Scott.

"Wow Logan you really took your lack of intelligence to the next level" Cyclops remarked and the cage fighter glared again.

"The Green eyed monster is a metaphor Logan, it refers to jealousy" Rogue explained.

"Well that's a dumb way to put it" he mumbled to himself. "Irregardless Ro' I still think it's unfair."

"Well you can always ask Jean to cook for you" Storm remarked watched the Wolverine contemplate this in his head for a moment. Jean wasn't particularly known as Chef Boyardee around the mansion. The last time the telepath had cooked something for the X-men, not only did it look like it had been rotting in a nuclear waste site for the passed five years, but the jiggling bundle of supposed, _food_ looked like it was going to jump up and run off the plate in any second.

At the thought of all this, suddenly, breakfast didn't sound too appealing. "You know what, on second thought, I'm not to hungry."

"Didn't think so" Storm said, setting all her supplies on the counter.

"You know Ro', one day you're going to pay for this"

"For what? Refusing to cook your food?"

"Exactly. There's going to be one day that you're going to need my help with something and I won't help you because you wouldn't cook me food"

"Oh c'mon, seriously Logan, when would I ever need your…………………"her sentence was cut off by her own shrill scream, causing the man she was talking to, to cover his sensitive ears and the others to get up in alert to see what was wrong.

Storm leaped back from the counter and pointed frantically at the source of her screaming, trying to stay as far away from whatever it was that was causing her cries.

"Storm what is it?" Scott asked with a hint of worry, briefly questioning if something was hurting his dear friend.

"Mouse! Mouse! Mouse! Oh my God it's a mouse!" she cried, moving away from the little rodent that was scurrying across the counter.

At the mention of their new little furry friend, several reactions took place as ear piercing shrills were heard from the ladies (and Bobby), followed by the climbing on top of the chairs to avoid the little fellow and poor Bobby was pushed off a chair by his own girlfriend in order to avoid the cause of the mayhem.

It all calmed down though when the hairy litter bugger, scurried off into a hole in the wall sadly retrieving no food as his journey had originally set him out to do. A sigh of relief wavered across the room and the women climbed off of their chairs and hugged themselves close, still a little frightful that another mouse would just pop out of no where and attack.

"All that for a damn rodent?" Logan asked, rubbing his now tender ears and trying to relieve them from the pain caused by all the screaming.

"Wolvie, it wasn't just a _rodent_, it was a mouse!" Jubilee wailed.

"So what?"

"So, it's gross!" Kitty pitched in.

"Ya I mean who knows where it's been?" Rogue asked.

"Or what kind of diseases it has" Jean added.

"Forget all that, look at its beady little eyes and that long sickly tail and all that menacing fur, it's repulsing!" Storm concluded.

"Oh I don't believe this" Logan said. "We've got scarier looking things walking around the mansion." He added. "I mean look at Scooter for example, I've seen carnival freaks that look better than him. But we don't go screaming every time he walks into a room."

Scott's lip line drew flat. "Very funny Logan"

"I don't believe ya'll are scared of that thing." He taunted "You all have the ability to get rid of the little pest without so much as lifting a finger and yet you're hoping on chairs like your powers have lulled"

"You should have seen Bobby" John laughed. "It was priceless"

"Shut up John" Iceman fired back, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red, a little embarrassed from his reaction.

"Especially you Ro'" Logan continued. "You can fry him with 10,000 bolts and your screaming like you've been shot."

"Whatever Logan" Storm said, ignoring his teasing. "I just want that thing out of here."

"What excuse me, you wanted what?"

"I want that thing out of here please" she rephrased.

Logan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising that trademark eyebrow of his. He only did this little stance of his when he had something up his sleeve and he wanted you to know about it. It was almost like his scheming face, and yet it required his whole body so there would be no mistake in knowing that he had an idea floating in his mind.

Still recovering over her mouse trauma, Storm looked up at Logan and narrowed her eyes. She hated that _I've got some way to blackmail you_ stance. "What?" she asked forcing her voice to sound as though she wasn't afraid of him.

"Did you just ask me to do you a favor?" Logan asked, his smirk deepening even more.

"Ya so what?"

"Was it not just 2 minutes ago that you were boasting about how you didn't need my help for anything?"

Storm sighed to herself, glaring at Logan a little for catching her on that one. Logan was right; it was seconds before the mouse attack that Storm was saying how she didn't need the help of the mighty Wolverine but as irony would have it, a predicament came by where she did need a favor from him.

"Oh c'mon Logan, you're not going to take that seriously are you?"

"If I recall correctly you referred to me as some sort of off-colored monster?"

"The green eyed monster Logan" she corrected.

"Whatever, you still need my help Ro' and you know what? I'm still hungry." he said.

"You're going to make me work for this aren't you?"

"Unless you want Mickey mouse to come strollin' back in here I suggest you get the pots firen'!"

Storm rolled her eyes, turning to her big brother figure for assistance. "Scott? Could you help me out here?"

"Sorry Storm, I'm not much of an animal handler"

Storm sighed turning to Bobby and John. "Alright, I'll give you an 'A' on your next homework assignment if you get rid of that mouse" she bargained.

"No way I'm not touching that thing!" Bobby said.

"Sorry Ms. Munroe, but it's too much fun watching Bobby freak out. The extra homework is well worth it" John said.

Storm sighed again, dreadfully turning back to Logan and narrowing her eyes once more.

"Pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles will do just fine"

……………………………

After a lovely breakfast served up with abhorrence rather than love, it was now Logan's turn to hold up his part of the bargain and rid of the little creature that was scurrying about the mansion.

As he walked the halls, trying to sniff the creature out, Logan made a mental note to talk to the professor about having an exterminator come in to prevent something like this from happening again. As much as he enjoyed blackmailing Ororo (especially when he got a home cooked meal out of it) chasing around some tiny little rodent wasn't exactly his idea of a productive Saturday.

"Alright little mousy, where are you hiding?" he asked to himself, using his sensitive hearing to listen for the pitter patter of his tiny paws.

Hearing the scurrying scratching along the base of the walls and then stop at a certain intersection, Logan smirked to himself when he finally found the little sucker.

"Gotcha'" he said to himself, extending his claws ready to stab the poor little guy in the heart and them give him to John to roast.

Unfortunately for him, he was so intent on the sick pleasure of killing the rodent that he didn't realize the room that he stopped in front of and therefore swung the door open, only to be greeted by a handful of reactions; all of which he didn't want to see.

Unknowingly opening the door to the dorm room shared with, Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, and an invisible girl by the name of Dahlia, the Wolverine witnessed the four girls, close to nude in their room, only clad in a bra and panties and trying on each others clothes in front of the mirror.

This was apparently some sort of girly tradition that Logan had no idea about and he figured that they must have been getting ready for their Saturday afternoon outing but that didn't mean that he wanted to see it.

Startled from the door suddenly opening, all girls gasped and Dahlia acted on basic instinct by turning herself invisible, while Kitty accidentally phased through the floor and Rogue and Jubilee reached for a nearby towel.

"Logan!" all three girls shrieked while trying to cover themselves and glare at their P.E teacher.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry" he apologized, looking away and trying to stare at the ground in search of the mouse. "Just looking for the mouse"

Big mistake; he should have never let those words leave his mouth.

"Mouse? The mouse is in here? Oh my God mouse!" Jubilee cried and all the girls screams could be heard once more, damaging Logan's sensitive ears while they hopped on their beds to avoid the tiny brown creature.

"Where is he?" Dahlia asked, still invisible to the human eye.

"Oh my God there he goes!" Rogue screamed, spotting the little thing scurry across their pink rugs.

Spotting the mouse running by, Logan extended his claws once more and made a leap for it, hoping to catch the fur ball off guard but sadly he missed and landed with an "oomph" on the floor, watching the little guy get away.

He stopped in the middle of the floor and looked back at Logan in a mocking away as if you taunt the mighty Wolverine and he briefly groomed himself from the spot he was standing in, scratching the backs of his ears and letting his little nose twitch side to side almost laughing at Logan for missing him.

This only provoked the Wolverine further and just as he was about to make another leap for it, a bolt of colorful lightning struck inches away from his face, almost taking his eye out and scaring the mouse away.

Getting up off the floor, Logan scanned the room to find the source of that attack and he found Jubilee, standing on her bed, examining her hand as she second-guessed her aiming. "Damn I missed" she said to herself.

Logan glared daggers at Jubilee for making him miss his prey. "What the hell did you do that for? You scared him away!"

"Sorry Wolvie, I was trying to get him for you. I guess my aiming was a little off"

"Ya think? You almost took my eye out"

"It would have grown back"

"Why you little………….."

"Hey don't get all flustered Wolive. Maybe if you didn't just suddenly barge into out room, none of this would have happened!" Jubilee said, directing anger for missing in a new direction.

"Hey don't blame me, I'm just trying to get red of Ryan the rat over there, what the hell are you four doing?"

"Does it matter what we were doing? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" the Asian American fired back.

"Look yellow, I aint looking for trouble. All I'm trying to do is get rid of that little pest before Ro' decides………….."

"Hey guys" Rogue interrupted the brief argument. "Where's Kitty?"

It was then that Kitty appeared in the doorway, next to her math teacher Mr. Summers while dawning his big blue cardigan sweater and blushing furiously to match his ruby red shades. She quietly thanked her teacher for his graciousness and walked into the bathroom without a word, avoiding looking at the rest of them.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on here?" Scott asked.

……………………………………

Ok so attempt number one wasn't so good but this time he was going to get him; this time Logan was going to catch the little sucker at all costs. He already let him get away once and he wasn't planning on letting it happen again.

Following the scurrying of the mouse once more, Logan smirked when he heard the thing stop behind another door.

Learning from his passed mistake, he looked up at the door in front of him, identifying what was behind it, before entering. It was the Rec. room so thankfully he wouldn't be walking in on anything he hasn't seen before or anything he wasn't accustomed to.

Opening the door Logan extended his claws again and walking in the room, looking for his prey while sniffing the air to try and get a lock on him.

Bobby, John, Peter, Warren and Hank were in the room and briefly paused from their game of pool when they saw him enter.

"Good afternoon Logan" Hank greeted with a smile, setting his pool cue on the floor and using it as a prop to hold him up (luckily the stick was strong enough). "Would you like to join us in our mid-day game?"

"No thanks fur ball" he declined, still scanning the area for the mouse. "I've got something else to take care of."

"He's looking for a mouse" John informed the blue man next to him, the word _mouse_ causing Bobby to shudder.

"Ah I see. Ororo told me about that this morning, she seemed pretty disturbed about it. I don't see why, he's more scared of us than we are of him" Hank commented.

"Fascinating" Logan remarked still looking for the rodent. He knew he heard him stop in here. "Hey bird boy" he asked, grabbing the attention of Mr. Worthington. "Can you fly up to the ceiling and spot him out? I can't see the little pest any where"

"Sorry Logan I can't" Angel declined, sadly looking to the floor from his rather embarrassing predicament.

Logan quirked an eyebrow as he watched the young kid, turn beat red just like Kitty had done a few minutes ago when Scott had brought her back to her dorm. Apparently she had fazed into the boys bathroom where several boys (Scott included) were resided at the moment and had spotted her in a pair of blue lace panties and a push up Bra. And the rest pretty much goes on from there but this was a totally different predicament, Logan was only asking that Angel fly to the top of the ceiling and spot the mouse out, he wasn't asking him to streak in the mansion halls or anything. Angel had wings for a reason; he might as well put them to good use.

"Why not?" Wolverine asked, quirking his eyebrow ever further. "Temporarily forgot how to fly?"

"No well, it's just………………." Warren fumbled.

"Just what?"

"Scott told me to try and hold off on flying for the next week or two"

"Why?" he asked in curiosity "What are you molting or something?"

Lowering his head in shame once more, Warren expanded his wings a little and ruffled them a bit, watching as 20 or so pure white feathers dropped to floor.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Logan tried his best to keep a straight face while John bit his tongue and Bobby and Peter put their fists to their mouths. Hank kept a straight face however as he didn't think the predicament was funny at all for poor Warren. As a matter of fact he was quite embarrassed for the poor boy; almost every time he moved, feathers were constantly dropping to the floor.

Eventually the pressure got to be too much and the four men burst into fits of laughter, holding their sides and trying to keep from falling to the floor as they laughed their little hearts out at a rather embarrassed Angel. They knew it was wrong to laugh at him; after all each and every one of their mutations came with unwanted side effects but, how funny was it to see a _man_ leaving a trail of white feathers almost everywhere he went? It was priceless!

"Stop laughing!" Angel defended turning an even darker shade of red as he now resembled one of those little red flying tomatoes on _Super Mario._

"I'm sorry…………….I…………Can't………….help it!" Bobby said between bits of laughter now falling to the floor and loosing the capability to hold himself up.

Angel narrowed his eyes as a sudden urge for revenge crossed his mind. Little did he know that it was to come sooner than he though and just as he was about to storm out of the room, the little brown rodent, scurried into the play area and stopped, a few millimeters short of Bobby his nose pointed in the air as he sniffed for any traces of food.

A devilish smirk crossed Warrens face, which was a bit of an oxymoron coming from a guy named Angel but he didn't care; this was a perfect opportunity to turn the tables.

"Hey Bobby" Warren began, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Iceman who was now regaining his composure.

"Ya, what's up?" the ice manipulator asked, wiping a tear from his eye and finally stopping his laughter.

Pointing to the hairy brown rodent on the floor, Warren said one word and one word only.

"Mouse"

And a shrill was heard.

…………………………………

Alright so, second try, not to good.

Once Warren had pointed out that the mouse was in the room, Bobby had shrieked (for the second time that day) and leaped about 10 feet away while Logan made another dash for the pesky little rodent missing him again and watching as the mocking mouse stopped in the middle of the floor and mocked the Wolverine once more.

This time Logan wasn't going to let him get away so easily so he chased after him all around the room, swinging his claws like crazy and missing him badly, all the while tearing most of the furniture and play things to shreds.

In the end the little pipsqueak headed right back to his little hole in the ground and Logan made a mad dash for that but again wound up missing him and was left to stare at the dark hole into which his prey escaped.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, just for spite the mouse came back from out of his hole in the ground and bit Logan on the nose before scampering off.

That was it, Logan had enough; this little pest was making a complete fool out of him. He was going to catch him and he was going to rip out those little teeth of his; especially after biting him on the nose.

So all afternoon, he spent his time hunting the mouse down and leaping, jumping and swinging his claws in attempt to catch him. In the process he was destroying the carpet, leaving incredible carvings on the wood that looked like it could have been done by some sort of ancient peoples, and was building up more and more rage and frustration as his attempts were futile, for the pesky little mouse was just too damn smart.

In his journey to catch the mouse, the mighty Wolverine came across some very strange and very embarrassing predicaments. On his third try Logan spotted the mouse, scurrying along the floors of the foyer and since he was at the top of the stairs, he leapt off to catch him but landed a good yard away from the mouse and on an unsuspecting Scott who was to say the least, pissed for the afternoon.

On his fourth try he spotted the little rodent making his way along the windowsill in the library and as he leapt again to sabotage the little one, he unfortunately leapt to hard and only flew into the window, braking the glass on impact and fell out of the second story of the mansion, landing with an audible "oomph" in Ororo's garden. Watering her azaleas at the time, when Ororo saw Logan tumble into her garden she only glared at him for squishing her flowers and asked through gritted teeth, "Did you find that mouse yet?" He responded with a growl and stopped off back into the mansion.

On his fifth try the mouse was in the bathroom of Jean and Scott's suite and after checking to see if the bathroom was unoccupied, Logan made a mad dash for the mouse and chased him all over the bathroom, spilling over expensive soaps and crashing priceless antique decorations, shredding apart Jean's handmade wash clothes. And in the end when the conniving little mouse got away yet again, Logan began to make his exit and bumped into Scott along the way who was whistling to himself while he made his way into his private bathroom, clad in a pink robe and matching shower cap, holding his prized rubber ducky "_squeaker"_ in one hand and a fluffy pink towel in the other.

The two men exchanged awkward looks and Scott's whistling came to a halt. While he offered to explain about all the pink, Logan really had no interest in finding out and made he exist before he spotted anything else that even came close to mildly disturbing.

Still determined to kill that damn rat, Logan made yet another try to track him down and he did find him down in the med labs with Jean, centimeters away from her foot and nibbling on a few bread crumbs that she had dropped from her lunch. Logan approached with caution as he didn't want to loose him again or cause an unstoppable panic from Jean and when she turned around to greet him with a smile, he halted her with the cautious raising of his hands.

"Now, Jean……….." he began slowly. "Don't move ok?"

Jean chuckled a little from his silly behavior, turning around completely to face him. "What are you talking about Logan? Why am I standing still?"

"The, mouse, is, by, your, foot" he said even slower, watching as panic began to build up on her face. "Don't panic!" he added quickly, he knew from her reaction earlier that like the others, Jean was terrified of mice and wanted absolutely nothing to do with them.

"I'm going to catch him" Logan eased out of the corner of his mouth. "Just. Don't. Move"

Unfortunately for Jean the mouse took this opportunity to crawl on top of her foot, resting between the laces of her open sandal and digging around for a bits of bread crumbs he detected. This of course caused the telepath to freak out and she wildly shook her foot causing the mouse to soar across the room and still panicking, she jumped up on top of her chair and mindlessly flung things across the room with her telepathy, hoping to kill the little bugger.

Logan regrettably, was in the middle of these flying objects and was there by pelted with a few clipboards, a file cabinet, a good 30 needles, a few vials of vaccines and antidotes, and even a pair of high-heeled shoes.

And much to his displeasure; the mouse still lived.

It was needless to say that by the end of the day, Logan was exhausted.

It was now 7 o' clock in the evening and dinner time had come and gone as the mansion was now settling down for their Saturday nightly activities but Logan was far from joining them as he wanted nothing more than to crawl in his bed and call it a night.

Although his body healed at rapid speeds and it was near to impossible to leave a bruise or a scar on him, he felt as though he had a lump the size of a mallet on top of his head and his body felt as though it was going to collapse. Tossing himself across the mansion, catapulting out a two-storied window and getting pelted with rather hard objects would wear any man out. And even though his heart was set on his bed, for his mind already made the choice to forget about the deal he had made with Ororo, his stomach needed attention fist and he there for made a detour to the kitchen to fix himself up a snack.

Trudging into the kitchen, he spotted Storm sitting at the counter, reading to herself while sipping on some warm tea.

Deciding that ignoring her would be no use, since she'd probably ask him about the demon mouse anyway, Logan greeted her with a smug remark to show he was in an angry mood, hoping she'd get the hint and leave him alone.

"What a dumb spot to read" he remarked while heading to the fridge and pulling out a beer from his secret stash in the back.

Storm only replied to his comment with a soft "Hmm", deciding not to let Logan comments destroy her peaceful nature. "Catch that mouse yet?" she asked him, smirking softly to herself and refraining from glancing up from her book. She knew Logan had a rough day trying to catch the mouse and even though teasing him would probably provoke him to stab her in the ribs, it was still pretty fun.

Catching the smirk play across her face, Logan's lip line drew into a frown and he angrily popped off the top of his beer. "Shut-up" he replied, taking a huge swig to calm his nerves.

Storm giggled to herself, marking the page in her book and closing it shut, getting up from her place at the counter and sauntering over to Logan, wrapping her petite arms around his muscular frame.

Logan scrunched up his eyebrows in a bit of bewilderment, pondering just what it was that she was up to. Storm was a fairly attractive woman and he didn't mind her snuggling up to him like that; he didn't mind not one bit but, he had an eerie feeling that his was another one of her tricks most likely to get back at him for making her cook breakfast that morning and Logan was in no mood for tricks at the moment.

"Poor, Wolvie spent all day getting himself all bruised and battered to rescue lil' ol' me from that big scary mouse?" Storm cooed, pouting her lower lip in a cute, yet slightly seductive manor.

Still eyeing her suspiciously, (and suggestively) Wolverine nodded his head yes to her question while taking another swig of his ice-cold beer.

"Aww, well I'm sorry you got yourself all worn out, anything I can do to make it better?" she said, throwing the Wolverine a wink.

Finishing off his beer and smirking now, Logan pulled Ororo into his arms while his fatigue floated away and a wave of excitement washed over his body. He didn't know what this was, may-be a reward for at least _attempting _to try and catch the pesky rodent but whatever it was, he was liking it and wasn't about to pass it up.

"A rub down would be nice" he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and causing Storm to laugh.

"A rub down is what you want?"

"Yea"

"Alright you've got it, it's my treat; after all you did spend the whole day tiring yourself out from a deal we made this morning. You're a man of your word Logan and I like that; most other guys would have given up."

"Well I guess I'm not most other guys"

"You surely aren't."

"So uh, am I going to get this calming muscle reliever as a reward or what? I think I deserve it after a long hard day of work."

"You surely do, but first I have a surprise for you" she said, pulling herself free of his embrace and grabbing a small item that was wrapped in a towel near by.

"A surprise? Is it something skimpy and easy to rip off?" he asked and Ororo laughed, placing the tiny bundle in his arms.

"Not quite; go ahead and open it" she said.

Quirking that famous eyebrow of his, Logan unraveled the blue and while towel in his hands only to shockingly come across, the dreaded and hated, spiteful and demonic, brown furred mouse.

He couldn't believe it; he was at a loss of words. He thought the mouse got away, just how exactly did it wind up here, dead and wrapped up in a towel?

"How did you……………..And when did you…………..who……………….." he fumbled, inspecting the dead creature before him.

Ororo could only laugh at his expression, wishing she had a camera to snap a picture of the priceless moment and then use it for the mansion's Christmas cards. This was way to funny.

"I found him a little while ago when I was washing up dishes and I zapped him dead; I thought you might want to keep him as a souvenir."

"But I thought you………………I thought you were…………………."

"Afraid of mice? Oh heavens no, I grew up in Africa Logan, there were mice everywhere, I just like watching you make a spectacle out of yourself."

Glaring at the woman in front of him and twitching an eye as he tried to contain his fury, Logan briefly reviewed all the events he went through for the day and all the pain and torture he mustered in order to keep his deal with the weather witch. But when the words, "I just like to watch you make a spectacle of yourself", left her mouth, he knew he had finally snapped.

"You're a dead woman" he whispered and Ororo laughed, jetting down the hallways while the Wolverine chased after her.

END 

…………………………..

Review please!


End file.
